


the wedding date

by machellex



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machellex/pseuds/machellex
Summary: Bodhi rolls his eyes. “You can’t go stag, Jyn. It’s awedding.”“Well, I wouldn’t be going stag if you hadn’t bailed on me,” Jyn mocks. “It’s fine. I can survive on my own without a date. I’d kill him anyway, whoever you intend to set me up with this last minute.”--Or: Bodhi bails as Jyn's wedding date last minute and finds her a replacement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a quick story i'll crank out as multi-chapters bc i don't have the time to write it all out

“Bodhi, the wedding is _tomorrow._ ”

“Yes, I know that, Jyn, but it’ll be okay. I swear. I’ve got it figured out,” he says, waving her off with a bottle of beer in one hand, his eyes wandering far off from her face in a way that tells Jyn he has absolutely nothing figured out. _Figures_. “Just leave it to me.”

Jyn tosses a fry into her mouth and chews loudly, smacking her lips as a glare shoots his way. He’s still avoiding her gaze, but she’s used to Bodhi being anti-confrontational for as long as she can remember. “Obviously, based on the evidence, nothing can be left up to you,” she snorts between a fry, then pops the rest of it into her mouth. She sniffs stiffly before leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms and drooping her shoulders in resignation. “It’s fine. I’ll go stag.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes. “You can’t go stag, Jyn. It’s a _wedding_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be going stag if you hadn’t bailed on me,” she mocks. “It’s fine. I can survive on my own without a date. I’d kill him anyway, whoever you intend to set me up with _this_ last minute.”

“Stop being overdramatic. I’ll still be there, just—with a date.” He nudges her with his arm, big brown eyes back on her in that puppy pout she absolutely abhors. He leans forward, “C’mon, Jyn. It was Luke Skywalker. How could I _not_ ask him when he started showing signs he was interested? You know I’ve had a thing for him.”

Jyn stares at him blankly before letting out a loud groan. “Still, Bodhi. The wedding is tomorrow. Where am I supposed to find a date this last minute if I don’t go stag? Which only means—I’m going stag.”

“Like I said,” he stresses, leaning back in his seat as he takes a swig of his beer, “I got it figured out. I already have someone lined up for you.”

“You found me a date before you even asked permission?” she bites, glaring.

Bodhi brushes her bite off as mild irritation. “What do you take me for? I’m not going to let you go stag. I had to find a back-up plan before I brought the situation up to you, or you’d kill me—and that’s a fact. Anyway—it’s just a wedding date, and he's Luke's friend. He’s not looking for anything serious. He just broke up with his girlfriend, and he needs a distraction—”

“I am _not_ fucking him, Bodhi, especially as a distraction—”

He looks slightly offended she’d even suggest such a thing. But knowing Bodhi, who the hell even knows? Not Jyn. And she considered herself to know Bodhi best. “Who said anything about fucking? What kind of friend do you take me for?”

Jyn offers him a pointed look as she points her beer towards him. “Someone who ditches his _best friend_ the day before a wedding. Some best friend.” 

Bodhi chooses to ignore this and plow forward with his reasoning. “You’re just distracting him so that he doesn’t think about his ex-girlfriend all night. It’ll be fine. The night will end before you know it, and you’ll never have even noticed I wasn’t your date.”

“Except you and Luke will be snogging in a corner, where your friend and I will be—”

“Han.”

“Did you just call me ‘hun’?” Jyn asks, just slightly flabbergasted. 

“No, _Han_. Not my friend. Just barely friends. His name is Han Solo.”

“Great, you paired me up with someone you’re just _barely_ friends with?”

Bodhi licks his lips and rushes to say, “But we are all going to be friends by the end of the night! And Luke and I will _not_ be snogging. If I’m lucky, I’ll get to hold his hand.”

“Yeah, right.”

They will definitely be snogging.

_Definitely._

_—_

Cassian is at work when Han calls him.

Han never calls him, so he figures it must be serious, especially considering they are hardly friends if you could even call it that. Simply neighbors. Mainly one annoying neighbor who never leaves him alone because Cassian’s got the spare key, and Han always locks himself out of his apartment.

So knowing Han, he should have figured the phone call was nothing important because nothing is ever quite serious when it comes to Han. 

“I need you to pretend to be me,” is the first thing that comes through his phone. 

Cassian blinks and wonders if he had heard correctly because who on earth would ask such a ridiculous request. But the silence that follows after it tells Cassian Han wasn’t quite joking. At least… not yet. 

“Andor, you there?”

Cassian licks his lips, looks over at his documents pulled up on the screen, and then up at the ceiling. “Did you just ask me to pretend to be you?”

“Yes.” Han pauses. “Will you?”

“How about no,” Cassian replies dryly as he moves to hang up the phone.

“Don’t hang up yet because I know you will,” Han rushes in, voice gruff. Distinctly in the background, he can hear Han yelling at someone in his bar before coming back to the line. “Okay, fine. You don’t have to _pretend_ to be me, but I need you to cover for me.”

Cassian purses his lips and leans back at his desk. “Han, you do know we’re hardly friends, right?”

“Ouch, Andor. That hurts.” Cassian doesn’t note a single ounce of infliction in his voice.

“I’m going to hang up, Han.” 

Cassian places his phone back on his desk before turning back to the coding document he’s got pulled up on his desktop. His fingers begin to fly across the keyboard when his phone begins to vibrate again. Han’s name flashes across the screen, and he pointedly ignores it as he narrows his focus on his work. 

Well, at least, he tries. For a good five minutes before he has to turn off the vibration settings. Finally another five minutes pass with Han’s number silently flashing across his screen, that Cassian sighs with resignation and picks up the phone.

“I’m not interested,” Cassian says flatly. “Stop calling me.”

“Okay, but hear me out—I fucked up.”

This isn’t new, but Cassian chooses to bite his tongue. Really, he can’t remember a time Han hasn’t fucked up. At least, neighbor-wise. He can’t even remember when Han has ever been able to offer a spare when he’s needed one. He’s always had to bother Kay who lives multiple blocks away.

_Not_ that Cassian ever needs to use his spare key, so it works out fine. 

“I promised someone I’d be his friend’s wedding date, and I can’t go anymore. I need you to cover for me.”

Cassian mulls it over for only half a second. “No thanks. Sounds like a bad idea.” He’s not good at dates, much less at formal ones. Much less for someone Han got paired up with. Jesus, he can only imagine how well that would go considering Han’s type.

“I am desperate. Leia wants to talk, and I think she wants to get back together, so I can’t tell her I stupidly agreed to be someone’s wedding date. I want my girlfriend back, not for her to be mad at me. Again.”

Cassian sighs and pinches the furrow between his brows. “Just tell your friend you can’t go anymore.”

“I can’t.”

“And why not…?” He says this warily and is unsure if he even wants a response. 

“It’s today, and—don’t freak out! It’s not until later tonight at eight, so you most definitely have time to go home after work and change and meet her there. You don’t even have to pick her up!”

“What a steal,” Cassian says, his voice flat and expressionless as his eyes move to his watch. It’s nearing four thirty, and the idea of adding a _formal date_ to his current itinerary seems less than fun. He’d rather just lounge on his couch and read. 

“I concur.”

“That means no, Han.”

“I’ll owe you, Cassian.”

“Because you have always followed through with your promises.”

Han’s voice grows defensive, his tone taking a notch deeper through the speaker. “Name one time I haven’t—”

“Like the time I asked you to get me a taxi in case I got too drunk at the bar, and you not only forgot but _left_ me there—”

“Okay, nevermind, stop naming things,” Han growls, sounding fully aware that he is not the one to turn to when expecting fulfilled promises. There seems to be louder chatter on the other side of the line before it settles into a more quiet space. Han’s voice lowers. “Jokes aside, I am _begging_ you, Cassian. I want to make things right with Leia. I love her, man. But I don’t want to stand someone else up in the process. I’m a dick, but not _that_ much of a dick. I will literally do anything, even if it means going to your office to grovel at your feet—”

Cassian groans, not quite believing the words that plan to come out of his mouth next, but he’s always had a slightly faint heart. At least, he doesn’t want to be the reason why Han and Leia can’t give it _another_ shot. And it’s not like he had other plans for the rest of the night other than that date with his new book. His hand runs through his hair before settling on his temple. 

“Fine, _fine._ But you owe me.”

Han shuts up and barks immediately. “Of course. Absolutely. Anything.” He pauses. Then, “You are a literal fucking lifesaver. I can’t thank you enough. Whatever you want, you’ve got it—”

“Stop it before I change my mind,” Cassian cuts off dryly. “I’m hanging up. Text me the details.”

He doesn’t give Han a chance to say another word because, quite frankly, he’s heard enough of his voice for today. 

He leans back in his chair and then considers his agreement.

Fuck. 

He can’t even remember the last time he’s been on a date.

_Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is so rusty forgive me

Between accepting Han’s request and dressing far past his typical scopes of attire (he was wearing a _bow-tie_ for heaven’s sake), there were a lot of things Cassian didn’t quite foresee when he had agreed to be someone’s wedding date. 

The first: no one—not even Han’s friend—knew that he was stepping in for Han.

“What do you mean you’re Han’s _replacement_?” a lanky dark-haired man leers. Bodhi, he thinks is the name. He says this with wide eyes and a frustrated look skimming across his features. His leather-clad feet are scuffing against the concrete pavement as he paces back and forth.

“He had girlfriend issues,” Cassian responds hastily.

Bodhi stops and turns to Skywalker, an only barely familiar face. He recognizes him as Leia’s brother if he is at all correct in his assumptions. “You said they broke up.”

“They did.”

“ _Ex-_ girlfriend issues,” Cassian corrects.

“Oh fucking hell—Jyn will _not_ be happy about this.”

Cassian doesn’t dare ask why. 

And then he meets Jyn.

The second thing he hadn’t quite been prepared for was, well, Jyn. 

She barges through the courtyard with her dress scrunched in one hand and her heels in the other, bare feet scampering across the field. Her hair is gathered at the nape of her neck, her eyes bright and smoky, and she greets him with a scowl on her face. Her gaze shoots back and forth between Bodhi and him before finally settling for eye-contact. 

Cassian can only lick his lips and stuff his hands in his pockets.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting, but Jyn… isn’t really it. Maybe he had considered all the girls Han had dated pre-Leia, and Jyn was sorta the opposite of the stereotype.

Not, of course, in a bad way.

Just different. Slightly more tense than he had anticipated. 

But she was very pretty, he’ll admit that. 

She’s squarely facing him now, eyes narrowing as they scan him over. Cassian can feel his spine straighten and muscles tense as she scrutinizes him top-down. Her lips purse as she turns to give Bodhi and Luke a look that Cassian can’t quite decipher. 

Finally, “Han, right? I’m Jyn. Nice to meet you. We are, by the way, absolutely not fucking tonight to ‘distract’ you from your ex,” she says as she lifts her hands to punctuate quotations in the air before dropping them to her side. She lifts a brow. “Got it?”

Cassian blinks, shifting uncomfortably as he hears Bodhi murmur a curse under his breath. He’s not sure what to respond to first—the name inaccuracy or the whole… fucking thing. He jams his hands deeper into his pockets. “Actually, I’m—”

“Anyway,” Bodhi burrows forward, slapping his hand on Cassian’s back before he even gets a chance to correct Jyn that he is, in fact, _not_ Han nor does he want to be Han, “let’s get seated, shall we? The ceremony will probably start soon.” He feels Bodhi tug on his arm so that they’re following behind Luke and Jyn by a couple of steps. Bodhi’s voice lowers to a murmur. “So we might have a problem if you tell Jyn you’re not Han.”

Cassian narrows his eyes and pulls his arm out of Bodhi’s grip. “I don’t see the issue. I’m _not_ Han.”

“You see—the only reason Jyn agreed to have Han as her date was because we swore to her that he wouldn’t pull any moves on her because he’s hung up on his ex—or… not ex. Whatever. The point is—she might freak out if you tell her you’re her replacement’s _replacement_. For one, that’s a double stand-up. People don’t like to feel unwanted. For two, she might pull up her extra barriers because she _hates_ dating and people hitting on her. And because you’re new, and you’re not getting over your ex-girlfriend like Han is—”

He pinches the furrow between his brows. This is far, _far_ more complicated than what he had signed up for. “This is ridiculous. I’m not going to pretend to be Han, and if she freaks out, then—I’ll deal with it. It’s fine.”

Bodhi holds both palms up. “You haven’t seen a Jyn freak out. And you don’t want to.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assures him. He’s not quite sure himself, but it’s far better to deal with a freak-out than to _pretend to be Han_. What was up with everyone and impersonation? First Han, now Bodhi. 

For Christ’s sake. 

Of course, before he even gets the chance to catch up to Jyn and correct her on his real name, she has already introduced him to people as Han, her date. 

And so when Cassian finally escapes his conversation with Bodhi and reaches her, everyone currently crowding around her tiny frame turns to shake his hand with a smile and a, “Han, nice to meet you! Glad you could come out with Jyn--she’s quite the handful. Are the two of you dating?”

Cassian barely has time to catch wind of it all before he’s attempting to stammer out the right words to the right questions—“I’m not… We’re not…”

It feels like he’s swallowed his tongue, and he’s not quite sure how to point out that everything everyone has said is just completely… wrong. 

“He’s my date. No more questions,” Jyn snorts before grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him across the floor. 

He skitters behind her—her grip is a lot stronger than he had expected. Although from what he can tell, Jyn herself is a lot… _more_ than he had expected. He hasn’t decided if this is good or bad. He’s sort of leaning towards bad if only because she has made it exceedingly difficult for him to come clean about his own forsaken name. 

Cassian licks his lips and opens his mouth to say something then shuts it when she turns for a split second. 

“Sorry,” she absentmindedly throws over her shoulder before releasing her grip. 

And so before he knows it, he is not only a replacement for another replacement but now known as both Han the potential boyfriend of Jyn and also Han who has just gotten his heart broken by an ex-girlfriend. 

And Cassian himself is somewhere buried underneath it all.

Wonderful.

This is the last time Cassian swears he’ll do Solo a favor. 

—

When they’re seated, Jyn turns to her date who is frankly one of the stiffest people she’s ever met in her goddamn life. She wishes he’d relax a bit because his discomfort makes her both anxious and feeling like she’s fifteen and set up on a bad blind date. Except she's at two of her best friends' wedding, and she doesn't want to feel like that at this very moment. She will, however, admit that he’s extremely easy on the eyes but is glad to know there is this large invisible barrier between them that says “still hung up on ex.”

Jyn twirls the flute of champagne in her hand. “So, Han, what do you do?”

Han grimaces, folding his lips together in a thin line. He looks miserable, but Jyn doesn’t say so. He huffs a breath before saying, “Actually—”

A hush simmers across the audience as soon as Han speaks. “They’re starting! Chirrut is about to walk,” Jyn hears murmured across the crowd. 

Han's eyes grow dark in a way that makes Jyn consider him for a second more before smiling weakly at her, his warm hand gently placing itself on her lower back as he helps her up from the chair. She shivers as they turn to face the end of the walkway, and her mind goes into a frenzy at the feeling of his hand. But then she sees Chirrut, and Han flies out of her mind.

Chirrut stands at the end in a dazzling white tuxedo and a pressed handkerchief and flower in his pocket. He’s grinning ear to ear, and Jyn can’t help but smile in turn as she watches him waltz up the walkway to where Baze stands under the floral arch. 

Not a single bridesmaid or groomsmen stands in sight (“Sounds ridiculous. I don’t need all this stuff I can’t see,” Chirrut had snorted at the thought), simply an almost wed couple of whom she couldn’t be happier for and can’t believe will be moving forward with their lives.

Her heart churns at the thought. She’s not good with the idea of people potentially leaving her. She squeezes her fists together, nails digging into her skin as she sits through their vows.

And then she catches Han’s eyes.

His gaze falls to her fists, and she unclenches them slowly, fingers unfurling. 

“You alright?” he murmurs under his breath. He almost moves his hand towards hers, but decidedly keeps them in his lap.

“Fine,” she snips. Her hands move to bury themselves under her thighs on instinct. She inhales a deep breath before lowering her voice more gently, "...Sorry. I'm fine."

She can’t decide if she’s thankful for his concern or not.

By the end of the ceremony, Jyn is very much in tears and has to excuse herself to the bathroom before they start taking pictures of her with swollen red eyes. She is not a crier, but Chirrut and Baze have been there for her since what feels like the majority of her life, and seeing them finally able to tie the knot (and also thinking that it might make them a bit too busy for her but that’s besides the issue) has made her more emotional than she has anticipated.

She hears footsteps behind her on the way to the bathroom and turns in surprise to see her date has followed her halfway there. 

He pauses mid-step, looking visibly uncomfortable but concerned. He licks his lips and runs his hand through his hair. “Sorry—if you want me to go, just say the word. I only… I only wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Jyn feels her defenses curl up in her chest—she _hates_ when people see her cry, much less a _stranger._ But the concern in his eyes makes her falter enough to prevent her from saying something unnecessary. 

“Thanks,” she says stiffly after a moment, her voice thick. She gauges the room before gesturing to the empty wall near the bathrooms. “Just… stay put. I’ll only be a minute.

“Sure.”

The cold water that splashes across her face feels like the refresher she needs to calm herself down. As she pats her skin dry, she convinces herself that she should be fully and _only_ happy for Chirrut and Baze and not in the slightest worried that their marriage will prevent them from still being in her life. The more she repeats this like a mantra in her head, the more she can feel her heartbeat and anxiety decrease just a little. A little is better than none at all. At least she's stopped crying, which is an improvement from fifteen minutes prior. 

She presses her hands against the cool marble counter in the bathroom and stares at her flushed reflection, mind flashing back to the concern in her date's eyes. Her heartbeat spikes. Her fingers clench against the rim of the counter—she should _not_ be thinking about him in any kind of manner except as her wedding date. A couple of concerned glances, and Jyn's fallen into his hands like putty— _no._ He's still getting over his ex-girlfriend for fuck's sake. Which is a _good_ thing. Which means he has no intentions of flirting with her in any way or manner. Which means his gestures are simply an act of kindness and have no inappropriate subliminal messages.

Right? Right.

He’s simply being nice because he’s a nice guy ( _she thinks_.) He has no intentions of trying to get into her pants.

This is good. She’s thankful for that.

At least she _thinks_ she’s thankful for that.

_But he is really easy on the eyes._

Oh, for Force’s sake, Jyn. 

She opens the bathroom door and slams it behind her.

_Today is not the day for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps--i've been super duper busy and am about to move so i haven't really had time to write this story or respond to all the comments but i've read all of them & thank you so much everyone!!! (also... i'm not sure where y'all got the fake dating... BUT WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS)


End file.
